Any Port in the Storm
by PeridoMercury
Summary: His slick, sweaty hair was plastered to his pale face, his eyes a penetrating glare as he surveyed her almost lazily, his expression fathomless as always. There was no warmth in that harsh glare, only an intense dislike and... pity?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Taking the Prey

A split-piercing scream echoed through the wreckage, reaching him with violent, thundering animosity in the confined corridor. He quickened pace, stepping carefully between the mounds of rubble and dust and fallen debris, trailing through the remnants of the fight and turning a sharp corner - where the wall was stained with a spattering of blood - he moved on, keeping his gaze to the floor, fast approaching a broken door that hung by one hinge - with a gaping hole torn through the splintered wood, showing him flashes of a scene he did not want to enter.

But her shrieks beckoned to him and he lent against the doorway for support, his eyes travelling over the many hooded figures that were huddled over their victim like vultures sizing up their prey. Her sobs were met with piercing laughter, a cruel sadism that sent a shockwave down his spine. The leader of the group was lowering her hood to stare at the girl with fierce, heavily lidded eyes.

'The Dark Lord has plans for this one' she nudged the girl with her foot, who recoiled into a sobbing heap. 'He wants you to take her Severus… he believes you will be most merciless until the time comes' her voice was barely a ragged whisper, but each syllable intensified with sick excitement -

The circle of figures broke as he stepped forward-

The girl was beyond shock, her bloodied hand clutching her face as though to shield herself from the scene as he approached, towering over her. He raised his wand with a casual, almost lazy flick of his wand-

'Immobulus' he muttered, the girl fell with a thud and lay still, her eyes still moving and fixing on him with glazed panic.

He crouched and lent over his stunned, injured party as raucous laughter erupted from the circle of followers. He wrapped his cloak around her prone form, bundling her and lifting her with an immense strength few knew he possessed. A shudder passed through the circle and they scattered as he strode toward the door…

Had an innocent bystander crossed the scene of the burning wreck of house, straying unfortunately across its remnants, they would have met a vision that would have undoubtedly scarred them for the rest of their lives, a vision that would reside upon the inside of their eyelids and haunt them in their dreams. They would have witnessed a tall, hooded figure carrying a bloodied figure, illuminated in harsh green light from the flare of the ugly, neon skull that hung over the ruin, stride out into the open darkness and disappear.

They would have seen the arm drape from the bundle of stained velvet he held, with rivulets of scarlet blood run in streams down the delicate broken wrist, to the tips of the fingers flexed in pain, as the only sign of life within his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

__

She drifted slowly into painful consciousness, her stomach twisting as she let out a muffled cry against the soft velvet material that bound her tightly. The black sky was glittered with minuscule embers, the rustling trees swayed overhead with his movements.

His movements?

He was holding her! Someone was holding her..!

She gasped as the sensation of arms holding her strengthened, her mind spun and her shoulder throbbed, blood seeping through her shirt… she tried to struggle, to wrenched herself free of the restraining arms, but the ground swayed violently as he turned a sharp corner and she found herself cowering and clinging to him, shielding herself from the pressing darkness in his warm embrace…

Her mouth tasted metallic…

The smell of stale smoke was clouding her bruised mind comfortingly…

With a sickening heave, she fainted in his arms.

'Miss Granger?' sharp, piercing nails dug into her shoulders, dragging her violently and forcing her to kneel before the tall, darkened figure - whose sharp outline blurred against the blaze of flames licking his back. Her skin bristled with icy sweat, warm blood pulsing through her veins as her heart hammered with a fresh wave of fear.

'Lessen your grip Wormtail. Before she bleeds to death' the voice was familiar… soft and dangerous and perhaps slightly exasperated.

She looked so small and pitiful in the clutches of the vermin. He suppressed a smug snarl to see the hunched man flinch at his words, before letting his eyes travel over the girl and taking a casual step forwards.

__

She suppressed the urge to scream as her vision focused-

His slick, sweaty hair was plastered to his pale face, his eyes a penetrating glare as he surveyed her almost lazily, his expression fathomless as always - there was no warmth in that harsh glare, only an intense dislike and - pity?

Her voice died as her mind screamed. Irrational fears and reasonable judgement began to battle in her head as she struggled against the restraining hands pushing her towards him.

The ghost of a sneer dared to flitter across Snape's colourless lips as his eyes found the ripped hole in her t-shirt. She let out a pitiful whimper as he extended an elegant, long-fingered hand toward her.

Her bright eyes widened, framed by a mass of bloodied clumps of frizz and sweat-stained skin…

The wound was open and messy, the flesh surrounding it raw and angry - Bellatrix's work.

'Let her go…' Wormtail complied with the order immediately, scenting danger, and the girl dropped in surprise at his feet.

'P-please p-professor' she uttered, struggling to regain her balance - her bloodied hands slipped on the slick floor.

Snape ignored her, fixing Wormtail with a blatant glare 'Drinks…' he ordered casually. Wormtail shuffled toward the door when Snape added in a low undertone 'and bring a medi-kit'. Then he strode toward the girl and seized her upper arms before she could twist away. He half-dragged, half-carried her across the dark room to the faded couch and pushed her onto it. Weakened with shock, she huddled into the sagging cushions and drew her knees up against her chest nervously, staring up at him with a mixture of disgust and betrayal in her soft eyes.

Wormtail had trailed back into the room, holding a tray of glasses and wine. The girl was gulping and shuddering through her tears, her hands pressed to her face, her shoulders trembling. Severus accepted the glass of swirling red liquid Wormtail had handed him and crouched in front of her, grasping her wrist and forcing the glass into her hand.

He raised it to her trembling white lips, which were dry and split like parchment, her hand shook beneath his, threatening to spill the contents all over her lap.

He caressed a bloodied clump of matted hair with his other hand and pushed it back behind her ear, letting his hand trace her jaw and lift her chin to meet his gaze

__

'Granger' he started, setting the half-empty glass on the rickety table 'I am sorry to inform you that your parents are-'

'DON'T SAY IT!' she shrieked, flinching away from him and swatting at his hand, her expression torturous as she collapsed back against the cushions-

'You are injured. Let me-'

'GET BACK!' She glanced around wildly, grabbing the nearest thing - the discarded glass - and hurling it at Snape, who had taken a step backwards and raised one hand to shield himself as the glass shattered at his feet.

With nothing left to throw, Hermione stumbled back against the wall for support, cowering and sliding to the corner. Wormtail was watching the exchange with open surprise, the medi-kit dangling from his hand - forgotten. Snape had drawn himself up to his full and considerable height and squared his shoulders… an amused expression forming over his sharp features.

Hermione searched her surroundings desperately…

A prison cell in Azkaban could have rivalled the comfortableness of this room. A threadbare sofa, an unsteady table and an armchair huddled together, edged only by shadows in the poor candlelight. The walls were lined with shelves, their mostly leather spines gleaming as her eyes blurred with a fresh wave of tears.

'You..!' she muttered miserably, her eyes brimming, yet burning with hatred and disgust, seemingly unable to phrase her anger as her former Potions master approached.

'Me..?' he finished with a sardonic smirk, quirking an eyebrow at her glowering resentment.

__

For half a second, it felt as though she was back at Hogwarts, but then the sordid reality finally hit home… anger boiled in the pit of her stomach, hot blood pulsed beneath her icy skin-

She lunged at him suddenly, with a raging attack, an attack that he had long been awaiting, and simply clamped her within an embrace and let her fists pound ineffectually at his chest. She cried harder than ever, screaming and swearing.

'They k-killed my f-family. They killed my…' she broke off, her racking sobs buried in his robes. He held her close until her fight eventually died down, shooting Wormtail a deadly glare that silenced his immature sniggering from across the room. What felt like thick, hot coffee was trickling down his wrist-

'Kindly escort Miss Granger to her room' he murmured silkily, addressing Wormtail with half a glance and wrenching himself free of the girls' desperate clutches. He turned away to drain his glass of wine, catching glimpse of the two figures struggling with each other as they left the room.

A creaking of springs told him that the grandfather clock had just chimed midnight. He set down the glass with reluctant contempt and strode toward the door, which hung ajar… he slammed it shut behind him and ascended the bare stairwell in darkness.

His bed was a simple four-poster, much like the one he used to have in his Hogwarts quarters, with a dark grey cover instead of a feather duvet slung over the sinking mattress. The cushions sank miserably as he lowered himself onto them, stripping the robe and waiting for sleep to arrest him.

****

A/N - Owing to how the reviews - if any - go… I will decide which way to take this story forward… Just a little note - I have not set out to write a classic prisoner/Snape romance plot, although of course elements or romance may procure - but thanks anyway to _duj _and I**_ceQueen66, _whose reviews made what was a miserable day quite purposeful.**


	3. Chapter 3

****

This chapter was written especially for Mother of Tears, I can only hope that you like it… also a thank you to _Poet _for such kind words - I wouldn't have had much incentive to write this chapter without your advice, and also a word of thanks to _A Lee En (cool name)._

Answering the screams

Sunlight pierced through the dusted blinds, falling across his bed in slashes. He grimaced, coughing slightly as he inhaled stale air and gingerly pushed himself up on his elbows, the whine of screeching springs beneath him cutting through the muffled silence like a knife.

Skin bristling in the icy draught and hair falling limply into his eyes, he trailed along the darkened corridor toward a rather dishevelled door, it's paint peeling and hinges groaning as it gave way into a bare, stark-white bathroom. Well, it held the typical fixtures of a bathroom - a tin bath, a toilet devoid of such modern comforts as a seat and a well-rusted sink. The walls were stained with ancient condensation, the cold floorboards voiced complaint as he leaned over the sink, twisting the taps until they yielded and let a dribble of water forth into his cupped hands. He rubbed hard at his face, his nails scraping at the building fatigue and then reaching blindly for a small, greying hand towel.

The darkness pressed in on her as she stirred, a metallic taste consuming her senses and echoing the throbbing pain in her head. A glittering wave of shimmering light erupted hazily in front of her vision, the remnants of disorientation. Her eyes, so unaccustomed to pitch darkness, made meaningless shapes swell in the thick air around her.

She dug her feet into the hard floor and managed to push herself unsteadily to her knees, her hands, bound together with what felt like razor wire, clawing the ground, broken nails bleeding as they scraped the wooden boards, she struggled to move towards the thin streak of light that fell through the open door.

Light fell smoothly across the room, illuminating the huddled, struggling figure. He quickly admired Wormtail's cruel use of magic on her,having often wondered what use that vermin waste of humanity was to the Dark Lord. It bothered him slightly how such a small, innocent, naive boy had grown into that merciless, cowardly, uncompassionate fool.

'P-please p-professor'

'I'm not your Professor anymore Miss Granger…' he retorted curtly, leaning down to grasp her wrists and wrench her to her feet.

The telltale shuffling of footsteps echoed behind them and he turned quickly enough to catch site of Wormtail, who was eyeing the exchange with his watery eyes narrowed.

'What are your… err… plans for her' Wormtail inclined his head pointedly, a peculiar shudder passing through him as his eyes travelled over the girl.

'That will be the Dark Lords decision. As you well know, Wormtail… I suggest you find something else to do with your time… unless there is something else on your mind' Severus raised an eyebrow sardonically, watching Wormtail fidget uncomfortably and shuffle off, muttering decrepit words under his breath.

__

'why… Why..? She uttered the words through gritted teeth, staring up into his cold gaze defiantly.

'Why..?' his voice was soft and dangerous, woven with skill as he contemplated his words, his eyes were so dark… 'Because you chose to seal your own fate Granger…'

'I n-never… I-I haven't done anything-' she spluttered, shivering slightly and trying to pry her hands from his painful clutch, something flickered in those dark eyes as they found the dark stain on her t-shirt, but then…

'You insolent child. Dare you question the Dark Lords reasons' his eyes glinted malevolently.

'I question you Snape! I want answers' she broke away from him, feeling hot blood pulse through her-

'You!' she cried 'You k-killed Dumbledore! How..? How can you just stand there and..?' she broke off, one hand shielding her face, tears falling freely down her pale, gaunt face-

'I hate you' she managed to gasp, as white-hot rage tore through her in waves, blood pounding in her ears, yet Snape merely surveyed her coldly, with a slight hint of distaste-

Delirious, crying unrestrainedly, she wanted to hurt him, to make him feel some of what she was feeling-

Weakened with grief, she was unable to twist away from his painful grasp on her upper arms, as he shoved her roughly against the wall, she uttered the words 'I hate you… I-I h-'

'Listen!' he hissed, his face inches from hers, his dark eyes searing through her like acid-

'You know nothing! Nothing!' He shook her, hard, and she gripped his wrists in protest-

'Then tell me…' she pleaded, her soft eyes imploring into his, bright even in the darkest shadow-

'I k-know you… you didn't…'she shook her head, unable to phrase what she felt, she grasped his hands as though she could somehow convey her thoughts-

'No..!' he pulled away, releasing her, where she slid down the wall and crumpled to the floor. 'There's not much time left in the world you know Miss Granger… there is nothing you or anyone else can do but accept it. For your own sake, just accept it' he turned quickly on his heel, striding from the room and slamming the door shut, dowsing her once again in darkness.

'He's using her isn't he. To get the Potter boy' Wormtail stated, flexing his silver-stained hand absent-mindedly with beaming admiration. Severus kept his eyes fixed to the page in front of him, re-reading the lines over and over to distract himself.

'I believe that is the ah… eventual plan… however, I think there is more to it than that. Not that it is any of your business Wormtail' he added, in a casual low voice, seemingly bored.

He heard shuffling, Wormtail sighing exasperatedly, and closed his eyes momentarily as the short man managed to wheeze a few brave words 'I am one of his most trusted-'

Severus snorted, ending Wormtail's little speech in mid sentence.

'You d-don't treat me with the respect I d-deserve Severus. I am here helping you-'

'-serving me' Severus retorted with a slight sneer, finally raising his head to fix the short man with a cold glare. It was clear he was yearning some sort of attention.

'I c-could tell the Dark Lord many things Severus. Like how… courteous you are being to that little Mudblood' it was clear Wormtail was finding it hard to express himself. Severus wondered vaguely how he had ever made Gryffindor , fixing Wormtail with a cold glare.

'If you have any doubts of my allegiance. I suggest you take them to the Dark Lord… I have no time to listen to your incessant whining-'

Severus broke off, catching a glimpse of movement by the door. The girl looked more dishevelled than ever, barely recognisable for who she was, her face ghostly drained. Severus discerned coolly that it was taking her all she had to remain standing…

'I will be leaving shortly to attend to some business matters… Wormtail shall watch you while I am gone' Wormtail flinched at the mention of his name, eyeing the girl again with that peculiar expression that Severus could not place. The girl herself merely nodded, seemingly defeated of any argument, finding her way towards the sofa onto which she slumped on.

'So then girly, better not pull any stunts while Snape's away eh?'

Hermione cringed slightly, closing her eyes tight and shuddering as she felt his putrid breath hot against her neck.

'You know, I noticed your old Professor kinda has a thing for you… but then, who can blame him eh?' Wormtail shuffled closer, almost panting, she felt his sweaty hands grasp her shoulders.

Shudders ran through her whole body, as her skin burnt beneath his sordid touch. But she would not rise to him, would not give him the satisfaction of knowing…

'Look at me girl!' He wrenched her round to face him, his sharp nails digging into the seeping cut on her right shoulder…

'No!' she hissed, her teeth gritted as he leered nearer…

His lips pressed hard against hers, and instinctively she did the only thing she could - she bit down. Hard.

'Argh! You little…' the next thing she felt was considerable pain, as something silver and stone-hard connected with the side of her face-

She stumbled backwards, tripping haphazardly over a foot stool and crashing to the floor.

His footsteps echoed, closer and closer, for what seemed like a short eternity. Hermione rolled onto her back with extreme difficulty, clutching her throbbing head… how could this be happening to her?

'PROFESSOR!' she screamed shrilly, scrambling backwards along the floor, shards of broken glass shredding her palms-

'He's not coming girl… no one can hear you… apart from me' he was advancing slowly, savouring every moment of this new found power with relish, his face contorted in a vulgar expression-

'CRUCIO!' suddenly screams filled the room, agonizing, excruciating shrieks…

Hermione watched in horror as Wormtail dropped easily to his knees… curling up and tearing blindly at the air around him… a tall shadow fell over her and she glanced up at Snape, robes billowing in the doorway, hair flailing with the wind and his eyes-

His eyes flashed like fire as he stood over the scene… then, almost lazily, he lifted his wand and Wormtail's shrieks quelled.

'Come here' his voice was soft, edged with danger that was for once not intended toward her, and she started toward him, not safe until she could bury herself against his chest… not safe until he would hold her and take her away from this place…


	4. Chapter 4

****

Unwelcome advances

__

'Dare you endanger the Dark Lords Plans…' Hermione watched, frozen where she stood, as Snape advanced over the cowering, cringing man.

'Severus… y-you promised..!'

'Have you not heard I word I have said..? The Dark Lord has plans for this one…'

Then Snape turned toward her… surveying her with a cold, unblinking gaze.

She did not move quickly enough, and in three strides he had crossed the room and seized her upper arms. Trembling and ashen-faced, her glassy eyes brimming over, she swayed slightly where she stood-

And then she fainted.

'No… NO! Please..!'

'Calm down Miss Granger'

He fought for control as she kicked into a frenzy, half dragging her up the darkened stairway, leaving a sobbing Wormtail in the midst of the trashed study.

'Let g-go off me…' Severus did just as she said, shoving her toward the peeling, dishevelled bathroom door. She stumbled forward as it gave way, her hands instinctively gripping the rim of the sink for support, she whirled around, matted hair flaring wildly around her face as she moved quickly as far away from him as possible.

'Clean yourself up' He hissed at her, eyeing the state of her torn, bloodstained clothes with distaste. Then he pulled the door closed with a snap.

She shuddered as her eyes found the broken mirror hanging above the bare sink. Perhaps it was just the dim greenish glow washing over her from the opaque window, but the reflection that shone back at her seemed shallow, her eyes glassy and deadened in a way that was so - familiar..?

She let out a dry sob, clutching her throbbing head and running her bruised, bloodied hands through the matted tresses of hair hanging limply past her shoulders, then pressed her tender palms, slick with icy sweat and grime, over her eyes…

A forgotten face suddenly loomed up in front of the swirling black patterns beneath her eyelids, a face drawn so taut, with once haughty high cheekbones now jutting painfully, emaciated from a horrific combination of trauma and starvation… Sirius…

Her sobs echoed up through the house, reverberating loudly from the smooth, bare walls of the bathroom. Severus contemplated many actions, the first on his list to flay Wormtail to within an inch of his miserable little life, the second to break into the bathroom and silence the girl… grimly, he perched on the edge of the sagging mattress, dowsed in total darkness and considered each prospect - weighing up the effectiveness each would have on his mission.

__

Her aching hands protested as she unscrewed the single stainless steel tap, encrusted with mould that crumbled in her grasp, and shoved her hands under the flow of icy water. She rubbed hard until fresh, raw pink skin emerged from beneath the layer filth and then started on her face.

Her shirt had fused with dried blood to the tender wound on her shoulder and she could not find the strength or courage to try and peel it away… instead she gingerly patted the area with water and was distracted as the sound of the handle releasing the catch drew her attention to the door.

'Come… you need sleep' Severus noted the torn clothes that now hung limply as she brushed past him, heading toward the door she had been locked in before, when his hand caught her upper arm painfully.

'This was Granger…' he pushed her ahead of him, toward the master bedroom, feeling her tense as it dawned on her where they were going.

__

'Its nothing special…' Snape motioned toward the sinking bed, surveying her coolly through narrowed eyes. In her apprehension as she stared toward the mattress, she failed to notice his approach until he was towering over her.

The marks Wormtail's sharp grasp had made were clearly visible, her torn shirt hanging limply off one shoulder. Her breathing was fast and shallow, her gaze hard and emotionless as she met his stare, no longer pleading…

He had not meant for it to happen, it was out of his control, her hands had found the front of his robes and pulled him close. She clawed desperately for his embrace, pressing her split lips to his and rendering him helpless. He grasped her shoulders, albeit gently, but forcefully pried her away 'That's not what I had in mind' he told her with a sardonic smile.

But her hungry eyes implored into his… how could this be..? Severus Snape powerless against her foolish, desperate advances… 'Just… just h-hold me' she murmured, her arms entwining around his slender waist and her head pressing against his neck before he could twist away, refusing to let him go.

She woke with a muffled sob against his chest. Her breath stopped short as harsh orange light seared against her eyes, forcing her to retreat against his warm embrace, burying her face in his collar and breathing in the comforting smell of stale smoke that lingered on the black material. She could feel the muscles around his ribs contract and relax with each deep breath, he gave a slight groan and stirred slightly, the cushions sagging with the change in weight. Great gushes of fresh air trailed down her bruised windpipe as she beckoned for the heat of his body

For however long it may have been, she lay curled up with her new found love, until her cramped position finally grew painful and she was forced to stretch her legs out on the sinking cushions, entwining with his.

****

Not all that sure about this chapter… some feedback on your thoughts would be really appreciated…


	5. Chapter 5

****

The Healing

'Miss Granger' the silky words slipped past the throbbing ache in her head. She stirred, eyes flickering open and fixing weakly on the silhouetted figure leaning over her, registering briefly the cold hand resting lightly on her upper arm..

'P-professor'

His shoulders tensed involuntarily as he watched her bright eyes close for a moment, grimacing as she let out a shuddering sigh that caught roughly in her throat… tears seeped from the long, thick lashes lining those glassy eyes and ran in rivulets down her stained cheeks…

__

She swallowed hard, failing to push herself up and collapsing back against the sinking mattress, the slightest moan of pain escaping her dry, cracked lips.

He lent closer to her, gazing into her glassy eyes until they shifted to meet his stare.

Dimly, he noticed her hand reach up and caress a lock of black hair that had trailed down the side of his face.

__

His hand caught hers, the long, elegant fingers closing firmly between hers, and tracing the delicate lines of her palm with sharp, straight-edged nails. His head inclined to one side slightly as he surveyed her thoughtfully, his other hand travelling toward the ragged hole in her shirt. Before she could react he had torn the thin material, the fraying edges ripping apart as though they were tissue paper…

Bare skin shone through as he shifted closer to her, the change in weight causing the mattress to sink further and a strip of moonlight to fall across her face. His fingers gently pressed the raw skin around the wound… the blood had dried in flakes. Repulsed, he drew his wand from the leather holster strapped close to his abdomen, deep within his robes.

'No… please… PROFESSOR!'

'Lay still… unless you wish to do yourself more damage' he hissed, easing her back against the pillows and pinning her beneath him.

__

'Lie back… ssh… close your eyes' she grudgingly complied, through fear of what he might do if she refused.

His grasp shifted on her tender shoulder, peeling the soaked material, the scratch of his sharp nails waking the skin beneath the layers of blood and fatigue. Part of her mind wanted to blank out that fact that Snape was slowly undressing her… and then the weirdest of sensations ran through her body. It was like ice… like ice throbbing through every vein in her body… a strange dull numbness that she could not express…

Forcing her eyes open, she felt her voice die inside her chest as a gruesome vision met her sight - thin strands of transparent skin seemed to be entwining with each other, drawing the wound closed - sewing it back together like thread…

…she had fainted. Severus restored his wand safely back inside his robes and stood, moving toward a small cabinet, its wooden surface scratched and faded from neglect, a thick layer of dust frosting the once smooth sill. Neatly folded clothes belonging to its previous owner were stored inside the top drawer. He rummaged through the silky soft materials until he found something suitable…

Velvety black material scrunched beneath his fingertips, and the weighty fabric tumbled down and hung in its intricately sewn shape, dangling from his grasp and shimmering in the faint moonlight. It was perhaps slightly large for Granger, but it was a damned site better than rags she currently presented …

__

Tear welled deep within the intense gaze of the man as he surveyed her - his bespectacled emerald green eyes sparkling with a passionate sadness as he continued to gaze through the swirling black mist… his messy black hair falling lifelessly around his pale face. A face whose sharp features jutted prematurely, drawing the once soft, smooth young skin taut… old eyes, young face…

A hand drifted gently across her jaw line, delicately pressing against the ridge of unfinished bone as he tilted her head slightly. Something cold and smooth pressed against her dried, split lips and overwhelmed her mouth with icy water. She jerked upwards and coughed… into his strong, warm embrace… for a few moments, she let him rock her back and forth, then he drew away…

__

'Here… you could use something less ah… revealing I think' he thrust the velvet material at her and rose, striding purposefully from the room.

'You… are no longer needed in my service. The Dark Lord should have known that such a useless… futile… pointless piece of vermin like you could be of no use to this mission'

Wormtail wrung his hands and flinched with every word that Severus spat at him. His watery eyes screwed up with intense dislike as he met the venomous glare of the taller man…

'Now get out… before I change my mind…' He uttered in a low, malevolent threat, twiddling the black wooden wand between his fingertips.

Wormtail did not need telling twice… he fiddled helplessly with the latch on the door and stumbled outside in a flurry of harsh wind.

'Why..?' a small, barely recognisable voice uttered behind him. He turned and fixed the girl with a questionable glance.

The velvet dress clung tightly to her figure, revealing the fresh scar across her shoulder and quite a few shy curves…

'Why?' he repeated sardonically, pushing the door shut with a snap that caused the girl to flinch 'because the Dark Lord does not appreciate fools meddling with his plans… and besides… I'd have you would feel ah… less threatened' his eyes travelled her body… a smirk daring to raise his thin lips slightly…

She nodded dazedly, stumbling and catching the door handle for support…

'What… what happened last night?' she asked quickly, her eyes widening as his shadow fell across her face, swallowing and straining to focus as he approached…

__

'I take it in your desperation, you took me for someone else… perhaps a certain Weasley' his eyes shone with malice, but inwardly she felt it was not solely directed at her, ha however taken another step toward her.

'Ron… it didn't… work' she stated simply, then questioned how and why she had divulged that personal bit of information to Snape.

'Volde- I mean… h-he'll think you and m-' she broke off, took a deep breath and mentally shook herself '-Wormtail will have t-told him a-about-'

'It's possible I suppose' Snape cut her off, scratching his chin unconcernedly.

'W-we didn't… did we?' Hermione's eyes widened with horror.

'No Miss Granger… I may be a murderer-' she flinched and turned her head away from him '-but they're are some things even I would not consider'

She met his eyes for a second…

…I noticed your old Professor kinda has a thing for you…

'That Dark Lord has called for your service… you will accompany me to tonight… I will take you to him' Snape told her this with an impassive coldness, his eyes glittering, his gaze intense. So that was the reason for the dress at least.

Funny, but when the human mind is overwhelmed with a powerful emotion they cannot control, sometimes it is the simplest detail that becomes the pivotal point of the situation. Hermione closed her eyes, willing herself to stand strong for once…

****

This chapter is all about the exploration of feelings… too many times I have read a fic that uses hardly any so maybe that is why I felt I needed to go overboard… hope you enjoyed it - the fun starts in the next chapter - read it if you dare…


	6. Chapter 6

****

The Congregation

'Come here girl' Severus found her thin wrist beneath the folds of black material he had wrapped around her shivering form, prying the stiffened fingers until they involuntarily entwined with his, meeting the vacant gaze with a renewed sharpness. Slowly, he drew her as close as she would allow -

so close that he could feel her shallow breath on his neck -

His face was a mask of dull pain, stark white - thin slits teasing her a glimpse of his hidden eyes beneath. She scrunched the collar of his robes, steadying herself -

Concentrating on the clearest picture of the congregation his mind could conjure, he ignored the slight tingle in the pit of his stomach as he felt her leg touch against his -

A heavy weight changed in the air around, her scream almost inaudible over the sound of rushing wind, his robes rippling in the harsh breeze -

Colours. So many colours, promising to merge together, pressing her down, threatening to consume her…

Then she was doused in total darkness…

… A cave dwelling…

… the torches that lined the tall, uneven stone surroundings barely spreading any light through the thick, swirling fog -

She flinched away as the sensation of his knee pushing against her thighs grew clearer, blinking back the clouding disorientation, her vision taking time to adjust as he led her slowly through the mist -

But then… as the haze lessened, sharp outlines grew clearer -

Hooded figures -

An army of hooded figures -

She cowered behind her former Potions Master even as his grasp hardened painfully around her wrist, peering over his shoulder at the circle of onlookers. They parted to let him through, a few cursory greetings from some, others casually nodding -

Hands caught her, bearing down upon her and forcing her roughly to her knees..

She choked on dust and dirt that had risen around her, sharp rock shredding the taut skin over her knees, her eyes watering with the sudden pain -

She forced herself to focus on the tall shadow that approached, breaking the barricade of misted light ahead with a swish of robes -

Thin and graceful, his scarlet gaze falling on her with great distaste, shrouded in the metallic ambience and awe…

'My Lord… I believe her to be… ready…' Snape's voice resonated somewhere near her, muffled slightly by his mask.

Pure terror pulsed through her in waves, each more brutal than the last, she pressed the tip of her thumb against a sharpened stone hidden in the asphalt to distract herself -

'Dare you meet the eyes of your new master..?' Dimly, she forced herself to think of something else… convinced he could hear the hammering of her heart. Harry. Just think of Harry.

'Your… not… my…master' she uttered the words defiantly through gritted teeth, finally meeting the scarlet gaze with determined nerve.

'Ahh… the Gryffindor courage shines through. Well, well… you seem to want to take a leaf out of Potter's book I presume. I guess he forgot to mention the consequences of those actions' The world fell away as his wand rose, his serpent-like, impassive face twisting hungrily -

Without warning, something white-hot whipped sharply across her face, jerking her head backwards. Searing pain burned, intensifying as the blatant shock subsided… she closed her eyes, breathing hard -

'Now then… As you well know, the search for the Potter boy has become increasingly hard… shame, isn't it Miss Granger. If Potter had been a good little boy… perhaps a few lives might've been spared - your family, for instance'

Burning hatred erupted in her small frame but she held it, letting it smoulder. Raucous laughter echoed around her, forcing her to relive images of that fateful night that seemed so long ago in this ongoing nightmare. 'But, these things happen… now, I've heard many stories about you Miss Granger. I must admit I have become most curious about your abilities. It is certainly no easy feat to remain in the clutches of a certain Severus Snape and live to tell the tale' More laughter… Hermione let her eyes slide around the onlookers within her line of vision. Where was Snape? Here somewhere…

Hot blood spattered the gritty asphalt, the crimson rivulets trickling over her lips… she could taste it on the edge of her tongue. 'You are going to join us Miss Granger…' she shook her head slowly, pressing the sharp stone harder into the soft skin of her thumb. 'Potter will seek you out… I don't doubt that the remnants of Dumbledore's Order are searching high and low for you… pity… You see, Potter will go to any lengths to be a hero…' Hermione tried to wrench herself free off the hands that restrained her, dumbstruck horror washing over her, sickness surging like acid in her stomach and burning upwards in her throat -

'Uh, uh, uh… Play nicely Miss Granger. Do not make things worse for yourself' Voldemort flicked his wand. Thin, razor wire twisted around her wrists, binding them together… 'Now, as I said before. I have heard of your supposed brilliance many a time. It would be a shame to waste such talent…'

'There was me thinking Mudblood's weren't allowed in your kind' she spat back at him, heat rising in her face.

'Yes… that is true…' Voldemort mused for a moment or two '-but who could refuse Potters' closest ally… the girl who is so very reminiscent of his own mother - she could never learn to keep her mouth shut either. Perhaps a reminder of what happens when people answer me back Miss Granger' She knew what he was going to do and welcomed it, squaring her shoulders and closing her eyes 'Crucio'.

Agony.

Blinding, excruciating agony that stung every inch of skin, every nerve-ending…

Then the Dark Lord deterred his wand ever so slightly, and the curse lifted. She curled up, caked in blood and dirt once again…

'Have you had enough..?'

'Y-yes. Maybe I… I can prove myself to you. My Lord' Hermione resorted to the only thing left. She shuffled forward with great difficulty, every movement causing spasms of pain. Finding the hem of his robes, she pressed her lips to the material, shuddering slightly.

A pale, spindly hand caressed her head, followed by silken words. 'Then rise up…' she did so, somehow managing to find her footing and raising herself.

Her bruised fingers fumbled against the fastening of the robe, which fell easily off her shoulders, revealing the velvet dress, torn and ripped and soaked in blood… The Dark Lord motioned for her to come forward, she did so…

The thin, twisted wire smouldered, red-hot and gleaming in its skull-like form. The scorched flesh hissed as the brand pressed against her exposed upper arm. Hermione bit down hard on her lip, the burning sensation scarcely bearable, even after the effects of the Cruciatus curse.

Then it was over… jeers and excited hisses broke out around the circle…

'Take you place…' The Dark Lord gestured to a parting between two hooded onlookers. Smoke still drifted from the branded skin as she joined the circle, numbness washing over her -

'The Ministry has fallen… Dumbledore lies below the grounds of Hogwarts… it is time to take what is rightfully ours - go about your ways until I call upon you again'

In a whirl of robes, someone considerably taller and stronger bore down upon her, arms encircled her waist and lifting her…

****

Ok, feeling very apprehensive as to the reaction to this chapter… please bear with me, I have much more to give you yet…


	7. Chapter 7

****

The Branded Skin

This story is rated T for a reason - suggestive adult themes… just warning you if you haven't worked out where my story was leading… hope you like this chapter and I welcome any feedback with open, grateful arms. There is plenty more to come still…

'Hold still… calm down'

'It… h-hurts'

'It will do… come here...'

He lent her against the cold ridge of the sink, his thigh pinning hers, though this was not necessarily intentional.

A ragged piece of cloth lay near the soap dish… he doused it with icy water and held it to the bloodied, livid bruise rising across her left cheek-bone. She grimaced, shaking with silent sobs… he ran his thumb across her lips, sensing another outburst and silencing it…

Raw, smooth skin emerged unblemished beneath the layers of grime as he gently cleaned around the wound, unconsciously pressing closer against her and enjoying the new found intimacy… all the while those glassy eyes peering shyly up at him…

'Listen… What is done is done. You cannot undo it'

She opened her mouth to say something, found herself momentarily speechless, instead gaping at him. 'There is no doubt that the Dark Lord is well aware of your true allegiance, I believe he may have even been humouring you tonight. But you have much to learn and prove to him… I'd thought better of a young Gryffindor. You yielded so easily to his wishes…' his words were harsh, edged with a bitter tone, yet his hands could not have been more gentle. Her skin ached, inflamed as a result of the Cruciatus Curse, occasional spasms of pain causing her to twitch nervously. Inwardly, she marvelled at the precarious situation at hand, literally… yet another emotion surfaced as her nerves reached their peak -

'What did you want me to do… the order need more time to-'

Severus sneered coldly, fixing her with an incredulous gaze and sobering slightly as he caught sight of the tortured look rising in those glassy eyes…

'Dumbledore's dead Miss Granger… whatever salvation you were hoping for I guarantee will never come' With that he threw the rag back in the bowl of water and made to turn toward the door, caught by her hand clutching his wrist…

'I k-know you d-didn't… Dumbledore knew there was no other way… he did… Don't look at me like that. You… You've saved Harry before… so many t-times-'

His breath caught quickly in his throat… a burst of cold anger… he caught her wrists and shoved her roughly against the wall. She let out a small scream 'No…'

'Professor please. You can h-help me I know you can' her eyes pleaded with her words, words so full of hope and innocence that he felt himself soften slightly…

'Listen… Miss Granger. Do not attempt to understand me… do not attempt to get close because it is a lost case'

'But you care… I KNOW YOU CARE. You… you've been there. After Wormtail…' she broke off, took a deep breath 'you stopped him - and you held me… when I thought you were going to h-hurt me, you helped me'

His gaze averted back to the sink, dark hair falling over those glittering eyes. She took a deep breath, steadying the wave of nausea 'Hold me again' her voice was soft and her breathing shallow. But he heard, oh yes…he heard. Slowly, his grip slackened around her wrist.

She collapsed against him, breathing in the intoxicating smell of smoke and spice… Her head throbbed achingly, but the tight knot in her stomach loosened slightly as she felt him give in and pull her closer…

It was at that point that immense grief and guilt seemed to surge painfully in her small form… she needed him to say something…

'Please sir… call me Hermione. You've never called me that before…' she felt his shoulders tense beneath her hold and tightened her arms, hoping he would not pull away… It may have been her imagination, but it felt as though he was swaying her slightly… she closed her eyes against the harsh, neon light…

'Your not the girl you used to be… Hermione… you've changed somehow'

'Can you hardly expect any different? I… I think you've changed as well… I think I like it when you hold me' his body blazed with heat… his chest restricted slightly at her words, before he let out a small sigh that tickled her neck.

'I think I like holding you' a small squirm in the pit of his stomach sent warning signals off inside his head, but he ignored them…

'Sev…' she cleared her throat 'Severus… I love them all so much… Harry and the others… I c-couldn't bear to lose anyone else. I need your help… to help them'

'You need sleep more than anything…'

'If not them… then will you help me' she enquired, ignoring his attempts to break away from the conversation and her embrace, raising herself to press her lips against his cheek. Instead of returning the kiss as she had hoped, he instead inclined his head and whispered into her hair 'Sleep… and we shall discuss this in the morning'.

The bed was strewn with pillows and blankets… flat and lifeless and devoid of any real comfort. But her body craved rest, and even as she climbed beneath the musty sheets, she found herself casually glancing over to where she knew he stood. Or rather lent, rather jauntily, against the doorway.

He turned to leave, satisfied that she was at least calm, when…

'Don't go…'

'Why..?' again that churning feeling in his stomach -

'Stay with me… I don't like the dark much anymore'

He contemplated her with an icy expression, then almost absent-mindedly waved his hand - the candlelight grew dimmer - just enough for her to make out the sharpness of his outline. Her stomach contracted slightly as he lowered himself to perch beside her on the mattress, his right hand moving to stroke her face, fingers running over her lips… then hesitating 'Don't stop' she pleaded quietly.

Without much thought, she kissed the calloused yet elegant fingers, eyes lifting to meet his gaze as he lent closer over her. His hand twitched beneath hers, before gently tracing the skin of her throat and travelling slowly toward her chest.

She remembered only to well the clumsy effort Ron had once made towards her, and how awkward and embarrassed she had felt. This was different, Severus did not hold that sort of interest with her. To her immense relief his hand merely sunk into the mattress just above her hip. Clearly his intentions were to watch over her until she fell asleep.

He made not a move, nor spoke a word, but calmly sat in thought, eyes averted to the floor so as not to make her uncomfortable. Was there a slightly darker tone in his complexion, was he indeed blushing? His dark hair hung so limply around his face it was hard to tell, though she strained her eyes she could make out nothing more than the stiffness of his shoulders… she closed her eyes, trying to ease the tense pain in her shoulders as she fought to lay still.

But she couldn't… not with him this close…

Instead, she drew her hand from beneath the sheet and found his.

He fixed her with an unblinking stare 'I can't do this… it's not right'

'Its not wrong either' she argued pointedly -

'Are you sure this is what you want?'

'I'm not sure of anything anymore… but… people don't see you the way I do. I like you, I think I maybe always have… its not a silly schoolgirl crush, I've had them, they're different' She saw the pure astonishment and embarrassment in his face, she could almost see the battle waging behind those entrancing glittering eyes…

Then he spoke 'Your so young…'

'Your not that old yourself… put aside all of that. This is just about us…'

Growing slightly impatient, she pulled her hand free of his and twisted her forearm, revealing the tattooed mark… 'Look at this. We're the same now… whose to say I wont be rejected same as you when this gets out. I'm not giving myself to you…'

He raised an eyebrow at this remark…

'Severus… we could be dead tomorrow'

I hope this chapter explains a few things about Hermione… but as _duj_ pointed out… emotions are deeper and more apparent when they are sparse… and Hermione had to think quickly… she made her choice…

To all those that have reviewed… (warning soppy content) thank you it means a lot to me. It makes this work seem justified… I've just started college and I always feel guilty spending all my time writing when I should probably be studying or something… but there you have it… keep reading and I'll keep writing…

XxPeridoxx


	8. Chapter 8

****

Mind games

Severus Snape was never one to relax… even when deep in dreams, his shoulders were tense and his muscles taut. Frantic movement was occurring behind those delicate, heavily-lashed, deep-sets eyes. He was dreaming… of what? She huddled closer to his chest, enjoying the warmth of his body so close to hers and the feel of his slackened arms draped around her waist.

His breathing was silent even in the dead of night… not even a moan escaped those thin, colourless lips, yet he did toss and turn every now and then.

She felt strangely calm, something she had not expected to feel… after all, she had never expected to find herself in a situation like this with anyone, let alone Snape.

Like he said… there was no turning back. She didn't want to… but she could not believe how their emotions had escalated toward what had happened in the last hour or so… she glanced out of the bare window at the dark sky, the shimmering moon and silvery clouds… so peaceful.

She fidgeted, pushing herself up and drawing her knees up to her chest.

She could not sleep, her mind craved rest but she needed time to think, to enjoy this moment to the fullest. She needed to understand, how could it have been him?

Ok, so yes Severus - she refused to call him Snape - had been her teacher for 6 years… And he had done so many terrible things… oh yes… unbearable things… but he had protected her… that was true.

__

'Well, this is new' she jumped, unaware that he had woken, to the sensation of his hand stroking her arm.

'Your not kidding' she retorted, pulling away shyly from his touch 'So… erm… what happens now?'

He sighed 'I'm not sure…'

'Severus' his eyes widened slightly at the sound of her using his first name 'you taught Harry Occlumency. Or tried to…' he raised an eyebrow, but let her continue 'Maybe you could try teaching me… it might come in useful'

'A small factor in the game you are now playing yes… I suppose it could do no harm. Do you understand what is involved now… Hermione… you are expected to do as the Dark Lord tells you, do you have any idea-

'Spare me the lecture, I don't need to hear it, not right now' he complied, pursing his lips and shifting onto his side.

'I will do what is necessary to protect Harry and the Order…'

'You should have thought about who will protect you Hermione…'

'I made my choice…' she retorted, her voice deepening, an edge to it he would never have guessed could be there. 'And I thought, given the circumstances… you would be protecting me' her eyes burned into his, so accusingly… that he almost smiled.

'I intend to… if you let me'

'Good, because I think my feelings for you are deeper than I thought… and I want to know what you think of me'

'You want me to tell you I love you'

'No… not exactly. I just want to know that what happened wasn't just a spur of the moment thing-'

'-It wasn't' he interjected -

'-Good. Severus… this wasn't easy…'

'I know… your still shaking' she did not return his smile, only drew her knees closer to her chest.

'You wanted to know how I felt… If I told you I loved you I would be lying. Love is something that happens over time… But I do care about you…'

With that, he pushed himself up and slipped an arm around her waist, waiting for her to relax against him…

He could not prevent the smile on his lips as he whispered in her ear, in as delicate a voice as he could manage 'Hermione… your _still_ shaking'

__

'Ok… here, it won't work as well as yours but… if this goes well - you won't need it' he handed her a dark-stained mahogany wand. She didn't think to ask whose it had been… suddenly feeling apprehensive about using magic after so much time without it.

'Relax… I trust you understand how this works'

'Yes… I read about it'

'Surprise, surprise' she was starting to get used to his quirky sarcasm.

'Ok, Legilimens'

__

Hit by an invisible force, Hermione had no time to think about how to react…

A crayon picture, a big red square for a house and small stick men in front of it, dripping blearily as she held it up for the teachers' inspection. From an early age she was learning how to hold her head high and ignore her malicious classmates and their idea of a joke.

__

Hiding in her room as her parents argued outside, she buried her head in the soft pink cushion, rocking slowly back and forth and hoping against hope the shouting would stop…

__

Opening her Hogwarts letter… the look on her mothers' face as she read it was one of mingling surprise and contempt.

The look on her fathers' was one of disgust…

__

She jerked upwards, blinking back the clouding disorientation, only to find him standing over her with a slightly bemused expression.

'Ouch… did… did you see what I saw?' she asked, wincing slightly.

'Yes…'

'Well, I didn't exactly want you to see those memories'

'It's understandable'

' I miss them. My parents I mean'

Severus was momentarily lost for words, unable to think of any consolation he had any right to give. Knowing what she was going to ask…

'Severus… who… who did it?'

'-You don't want to know-'

'But I must. Please, tell me'

He could not meet her gaze, finally giving in and muttering 'Bellatrix', more toward the floor than to her face.

'Oh…' her glassy eyes had lost their gleam, or maybe it was just the light 'I should have known'.

She took a deep, steadying breath, closing her eyes and grimacing 'It's like lead…' she blurted out ' -like lead running through my veins every time I think of them. It… sometimes I don't even believe it… like this is all some horrible nightmare and soon I'll wake up'

'I'm afraid Occlumency tends to have that affect. We can stop if you would like'

'No…' she rubbed her eyes and gritted her teeth, steeling herself determinedly. 'Lets carry on'

'Are you sure?'

She raised herself up and resumed her position across from him, straightened her shoulders 'Just do it'

Ok, let me see… erm… first of all I never expected so many reviews… you may have noticed my other stories tended to lack any such enthusiasm but I guess this one is a bit more… well actually I'm not even sure…

Anyway, there is more plot to come so bear with me…

XxPeridoxX


	9. Chapter 9

****

Just to clarify, the italic text is Hermione's point of view… the regular font is Snape's…

I keep having to pinch myself when I read reviews… I hadn't imagined getting this many… thank you…

The Dark Lord's Servant

Darkness… sweet darkness… The girl was curled up next to him, one arm draped limply across his chest. He allowed a small smile to play across his lips, confident that no one would see it -

Dimly, he registered a searing pain on his arm that brought him sharply back to attention, having been drifting in a stupor…

The girl tensed and moaned as he lent over and gently shook her shoulder… she jerked awake and frowned slightly 'W-what?'

'We've been summoned…'

The air was thick with tension, though he was glad that for once the girl had enough sense to keep her head down and her mouth shut as they entered the circle, taking their places side by side -

'It seems we have a leak…' Voldemort's icy cut through the silence like a knife, Severus suppressed the shudder that ran around the circle… he was not foolish enough to show signs of such weakness -

'I suspect there are some among you that know indeed of who'm I speak of. I wonder, what shall we do with this leak?' Scarlet gaze fixing on each of his followers in turn, Severus noted the Dark Lord's slight pause on the girl beside him, perhaps taking in the draped hooded robes and resolute stance -

'Put a plug in it!' someone yelled vindictively, and a chorus of jeers broke out in unity of this statement.

'Ahh… I see old tricks die hard Merric. Well, that was as I intended… but perhaps measures would not be so harsh if the leak were to come forward and confess…'

For a moment stony silence surfaced once again -

- then -

- 'I… I am sorry master. I d-didn't m-mean to do it' hooded and masked though the Death Eater was, Hermione could sense the quavering fear in his voice as he stumbled forward -

'Dear dear… such a shame… I had hoped for better loyalty than that Rivelle'

At the Dark Lord's words two Death Eaters had flanked the young Rivelle's sides, clamping his arms and forcing him to kneel before Voldemort, whose icy features bore no sign of emotion as he stared at the pitiful, struggling figure -

'I think we should give this honour to our newest member… I wonder, would Miss Granger care to demonstrate her own brand of Mudblood Magic…'

Severus had braced himself, prepared to step forward and take the duty instead of his… girl? His girl? Where had that come from?

But the girl had strode forward with purposeful intent, inclining her head with utmost carefulness, drawing her wand silently and facing the quivering figure -

Without moving her lips beneath her mask, without even uttering a sound… she conveyed the curse through force of mind -

Deafening shrieks ripped through the air, Severus clenched his teeth and tensed his shoulders, hands balling into fists beneath black sleeves of his robes -

'Enough' Voldemort commanded, after endless bloodcurdling screams emitted the young mans body -

__

Hermione brought her wand up with a jerk and slowly turned to face the Dark Lord… resolute in her actions and feeling blood pound in her ears, pulsing through her body, palpitate in her heart -

'Interesting…' his scarlet eyes bored through the slits in her mask, but she forced her mind into a closed numbness, her eyes unfocused with the effort of barricading her thoughts - Severus had done well to teach her…

'… well, well. I think that should suffice… for now' the Dark Lord turned his gaze upon Severus… 'I suspect you have shared more in your absence than mere thoughts' Severus gave the slightest nod -

A general guffaw had broken out amongst the circle that surpassed Hermione without much thought… she was intent on displaying her full attention to the Dark Lord, to communicate with him on a level only he could understand -

__

As his scarlet gaze fell upon her again she delved deep into that fathomless stare, willing him to accept her…

'I suspect you are aware of what information Rivelle let out-'

'I am master' Severus uttered quietly -

'Then you will go with intent. I have no doubt that I will see you again… both of you…'

'Why… here?' Hermione managed to ask as she stumbled in the darkened closure of trees -

'The Order… Rivelle gave them the information leading straight to y- to us'

'What must we do… Severus… I can't fight them-'

'You will if you wish to stay alive. Hermione, the Dark Lord will acknowledge your fight -'

'Severus I… you know I can't…'

'Quiet! Remember what I told you. You are the Dark Lord's servant. You will do well to serve him…'

Before she could reply, her dark lover had swooped on her, pulling her close for a meaningful kiss - then, as quickly as he had caught her she was released -

He headed toward the house… It took a few seconds for her to register that he was leading himself into danger and strode after him -

Remus closed his eyes for a second as he heard the sound of shattering glass sounded somewhere below -

He motioned for the others to follow and edged along the line of shadow, careful with each precarious footstep -

He saw the tall silhouette waiting for him on the landing, motionless and edged in dazzling moonlight - it was him.

Both men stiffened in recognition… then, very suddenly, simultaneous bursts of light shot from each wand, meeting and deflecting -

But Lupin's wand was not the only one to fire, and though Severus was skilled in duelling, no wand could take impact of sudden attack unless in the hand of an elder… an elder like Dumbledore…

'No..!' Remus whirled to catch sight of a hooded figure launching at him from the shadows… he miscalculated and fell backward as the figure lunged at him -

Her legs clamped his waist and pinned his to the floor as a hand fastened around his throat -

Bursts of sparks ricocheted around them, illuminating her face as her hood fell back -

__

Ashen faced and breathing heavily as he fought and grappled with her, both their wands dislodged in the fall and scattered somewhere in the shadows, she froze in mid-motion as recognition hit her like a ton of bricks -

Remus took advantage of the stunned moment to shove her hard, pushing her off of him and…using all of his brutal strength to overpower her -

She screamed in frustration, trapped as his weight fell on her in a most precarious position… her legs still wrapped around his waist-

'Ssh… Hermione it's ok… calm down baby'

****

I shall update soon… whenever I get the time…

XxPeridoxX


	10. Chapter 10

****

What's Real

Dimly, the sensation of being carried registered in her mind -

__

Thoughts of Severus surfaced… but she could not think about him. Not now.

Now she had to think about herself… even as her head ached incessantly, she chose to open her throbbing eyes… even if only for a few moments -

Dark, rustling leaves stirred in the icy winds… the rhythmic pounding of his footsteps on the wet concrete accompanied by the glare of passing streetlights. She inhaled the sweet night air and tightened her slackening grip around his neck, squeezing her fingers painfully to lock her hold.

Then the sound of a familiar, if forgotten, smooth voice sounded close by. 'We should be almost there… Keep hold of her Remus, don't let her fall…'

So it was… Remus… who carried her. Somewhere beneath the shock and numbness she felt awed by this realization. Lupin complied with Tonks' statement, shifting her weight on one hip and steadying his pace.

__

For a few blissful moments, a wave of nausea surged up… she fainted…

…dull…

…numb

…yet safe…

'Let me see her. I have to…'

'Harry hold on. She's… in a state… she needs time to rest-'

'I need to see her!'

With that, the messy haired seventeen year old broke through the barricade of bodies and strode over to where the bundle of entangled sheets hid the sleeping girl -

Remus tensed as he watched the young man lower himself precariously beside her limp form, raise a shaking hand to caress the sheet and gently reveal a slackened hand. He grasped it -

'Have the Weasleys been told?' Minerva, eyes red-rimmed behind her glasses and hair trailing out of its neat bun, turned to him with a sombre expression.

'Minerva, I don't want them here… not while we're interrogating him… and her…'

'Is it true..?' He could tell by the horror in her expression that he need not enquire what she was referring to.

'I believe so… she has the mark.'

'It was him! He did it…'

'No Harry… she as good as attacked me. I believe her to be turned…'

'YOUR WRONG!'

Remus shook his head, eyes sliding from the intense glimmering gaze of the young man to the girl that stirred in his arms -

'Severus…' her lips formed the word with painstaking angst, voice catching in her throat -

'He's… around. Hermione, what have you done?' He traced her jaw line with his fingertips and her eyes flickered at the sensation.

'I… I wanted - to h-help y-you…' Her eyes pleaded what her voice could not -

'Ok… it's ok… here' he pressed a glass of clear water to her dry lips 'You need food… real food. And perhaps a bath…'

'I need Severus…' she retorted -

He grimaced and fixed her with a meaningful expression 'What… happened. Between you and him'

She smiled, almost glaringly, and whispered 'We… made…' she found that she could not finish that sentence…

'She's delusional'

'She's just upset-'

'No, she thinks she loves him' Remus could not help his voice breaking slightly -

'Maybe she does'

'He's old… too old for her'

At this, Tonks' smile wavered slightly. She shrugged and turned back toward the window 'He took care of her-'

Remus snorted 'Maybe what you and I consider as taking care of after two different matters'

'Yeah, well, maybe I know a little of where she's coming from…'

__

The rusted bronze taps took a while to persuade, but eventually the sound of running water broke the uncomfortable silence that had been ringing in her ears for a while.

She tipped her head back and immersed as much of herself under the waters' surface as she could manage - the water was only be luke-warm but her skin tingled with the shock of the forgotten sensation. She had been satisfied to find an old bottle of conditioner at the back of the cupboard under the sink and although its label was faded and peeling, its plastic grimy with dust, she was more than happy to use its contents on her matted tresses -

It's funny how luxuries mean so much more than necessities sometimes -

'Have you drowned yet?' She ignored the voice that rattled from the other side of the door, casting a wary eye toward the rusted lock. Tonks' was indeed waiting for her when she eventually emerged shivering and dripping wet -

The effect was starling, gone was the building residue and grease in those tangled locks, gone was flaked blood leaving patches of dry grazes - not perfect, far from it, but a visible improvement. Tonks steered her toward the master bedroom, a simple four-poster double and a rather ornate mirror gave the room a sense of grandness, finding her bag and tipping its contents, scattering clothes in an unruly mess , it took less than a few seconds to allocate her hairbrush amidst the pile and sit Hermione on a stool in front of her.

She gently tended to the matted knots and kept up a healthy chit chat as only Tonks could. Eyes sore and red, mouth quivering slightly, Hermione barely spoke.

But it was enough…

'So anyways… I ended up looking like a right idiot and to make matters worse, the official papers were scattered halfway across the street, all trudged up and soaked in the rain - it was a nightmare'

Hermione smiled slightly, a shy smile -

'What's going to happen to him - Severus I mean'

Tonks paused slightly, having found a particularly hard knot, her eyebrows joining in a contemplative frown 'I'm not sure… you… your close… aren't you'

Hermione smiled wider, twisting her fingers and staring at her lap 'He's not… I mean. It's… different… it's real I guess…'

'What's real?' Tonks persisted, finally looping the hair and ripping the knots in the teeth of the brush . But as Hermione was about to answer, a shadow fell across the room in the form of Remus, who leant over and pecked Tonks hastily on the cheek before 'Molly Weasley is here… she's cooked dinner for us… I think you should eat something Hermione'.

She took a deep steadying breath and nodded. She had nothing to be afraid of…

… did she?

****

Ok, I know your probably bored now… but I'm balancing my work with my college course… so there… pretty soon the plot might even make an appearance…

Again Perido sends her love to all those reviewers…

XxPeridoxX


	11. Chapter 11

****

Sharp words

'Come on… just some bread and butter. A little bit of fat and carbohydrate goes a long way' Molly Weasley was insufferably mothering her.

'No. I don't think I will thanks… can't I just have some water..?'

'You can have wine if you like'

That promising offer came from Lupin, whilst he ignored the scolding look Molly sent his way -

'No Remus… it is too rich, it'll overwhelm her…'

'No it won't. Severus insisted on wine -'

'- Oh very well!' obviously avoiding the mentioning of Hermione's former Potions professor, whose fate now rested within the Ministry of Magic's power, Molly poured just enough tepid red liquid to fill the bottom of a glass and handed it grudgingly to Hermione.

'Hermione dear. Perhaps we could discuss your position -'

'My parents are dead. I am of age and when they release Severus I will be with him'

'Yes well… I wouldn't bet on that one dear' Molly retorted with a strained half-smile, sugary voiced as always.

'He's a powerful resource. Once they realise how much he knows they can't just cart him off to Azkaban. They need him.' Hermione stated pleasantly, as though commenting on the weather.

Remus and Molly exchanged a look, before the latter bustled out of the kitchen, muttering harsh words under her breath.

Remus leant forward, intent on consoling her 'Hermione, once he has served his use, I don't think Azkaban is where he is heading'

'What do you mean?'

'I… I mean. Hermione, he's… they will consider execution…'

'WHAT!' She stood so quickly the glass shuddered haphazardly and rolled with a CLANK! Straight over the wooden surface, smashing in tiny sharpened fragments at her feet.

'We've got to save him. He's… he's one of us, Lupin! I… he…'

'It's too late. Unless you want to stand trial…'

'YES I WILL! Why didn't anybody ask me before -'

'You've been through so much… we… your in danger -'

'I DON'T CARE! I need him!'

'Ok, ok…' Remus was shocked, not only by her sudden outburst, but by the fact that she had spat his last name with such vindictiveness…

'What's going on…' Molly was back, skidding slightly as shards of glass crunched beneath her feet, ushering a fuming Hermione out of the room with slight alarm -

__

'Harry..?' The shadowed figure leaning almost casually against the wall nodded slowly.

__

'I didn't know you were awake? Until you started shouting at least. It used to be me that did all the shouting…' fond memories.

Forgotten.

'I remember. But a lot has changed since then…'

'You've changed Hermione' Harry seemed to take her calmness as a sign to perch himself precariously on the edge of her bed, patting the soft quilt next to him, looking at her expectantly to join him.

She didn't. Instead, she slid the door shut behind her, hand still grasped loosely on the handle.

'But we're still the same… aren't we?' he persisted, those gleaming green eyes questioning.

'No' there was no harshness in her voice. It was a matter of fact, that was all.

'Oh… look Hermione. I know you feel for him -'

'Don't even start Harry. Where were you? All this time…' she let her breath in a silent laugh as he shifted uncomfortably 'All this time… when I thought I was alone. He was there - for me. For ONLY me'

When Harry did not react, Hermione did something she never thought she would do. Pushing her sleeve up, she showed him the ugly mark branded on her arm, not even surprised when he flinched and touched his forehead gingerly.

'Hurts does it? You have no idea…' her voice was low… scornful.

'I did this for you' she hissed quietly 'Now, I'm doing what's right for me'

'You… you and him…'

'Yeah! I did… and it felt right Harry. And I would do it again'

'This ISN'T you'

'oh really. The old me died when I realised no one was coming for me. It was too late. Now I'm the one the Dark Lord wants'

'Dark Lord?' Harry repeated, eyes widening apprehensively. He strode over to where she had leant against the wall, before she could react grasping her shoulders and shaking her slightly 'Only his followers call him the Dark Lord'.

Her eyes brimmed, lifted to meet his 'I AM one of his… followers… As far as he is concerned.'

'You're a spy then?' Hope burned in his green eyes.

'I suppose. I intend to get to Severus. Then we shall see Harry. Then we shall see who is on whose side'

****

Bear with me… All shall be revealed in good time…

XxPeridoxX


	12. Chapter 12

****

Determination

She missed him. She missed everything about him. But she missed his voice the most. He'd tell her what to do… who to trust… wouldn't he?

Come to think of it, in all the time she had spent with him, had they really talked? Somehow, her life had fazed out into a blur, and she had just gone along with it…

Was she really ready to openly declare herself in love with Severus?

Wow! Where did that come from? Love, it couldn't possibly be…

No, this is stupid.

Stupid and pretentious.

Love. Ha! Love is a romanticism of words. Nothing more.

Nothing less…

'Toast?'

'No.'

'Come on… just a little bit… with honey. Everyone loves honey' Remus ladled a large dollop of the sickeningly sweet stuff onto a bit of brittle, slightly burnt bread and held it out for her. She couldn't resist a small, slight smile as she took it, cautiously avoiding those almond eyes of his.

'Thought about what your going to say yet?'

'Yes… and I don't particularly feel like discussing it'

'What would you like to discuss?'

Had she ever spoken to Remus so much before? She didn't think so. He was just a sweet guy, perhaps one who had been more intent on Harry's well-being rather than hers, until now…

… now things had changed.

Rufus Scrimgeor. Clever, strict and smart. Remus had seen him on many occasions. He had admired the man…

But he had never…

… never…

… thought the man would have the audacity to bind a teenage girl to a chair and opt to interrogate her in front of the whole Ministry board.

Who was he kidding. Hermione had the dark mark. For all intensive purposes, she was their enemy. They had finally gotten hold of a marked Death eater.

Now her fate resided within their judgement and Remus had agreed to it. Now he sat on a crowded bench, in the sweltering heat, flanked by a nervous set of Weasleys and half the Order. He would have felt sorry for Harry, sitting their so tense and horrified of what he might hear, if he didn't feel more sorry for the little girl facing the full jury in front of him.

Because Hermione was and always will be a little girl to him. Oh, its true she'd done some questionable things, but she was still the brightest witch of her age. Deep down, she had her heart in the right place.

He was awakened from his thoughts by the sound of Scrimgeor's voice ringing out through the silence. 'You received the Dark Mark _and_ chose to obey orders that put others at risk, did you not?'

'Yes I did. And I would do it again if I had too' brown eyes bright as she stared defiantly up at the Minister for Magic, choosing to ignore the harsh whispering that had broken out at her words.

Jaw set…

… face serious…

… body tense…

'I see. So you do not deny it. Interesting. And it has been notified of your allegiance with other offenders.'

'I suppose you might say that. But what you… YOU…' she nodded her head toward the jury, eyes burning '… failed to notice, is that my intentions were only ever moral. I sacrificed my flesh for the order… because I had no choice' her voice was bold, no longer soft… edged with a harshness that unnerved Remus.

'And as for Severus… I believe him to be innocent…'

'He is a murderer… He has been sentenced already -' Scrimgeor retorted vindictively.

'Your wrong' she sat forward in her chair, straining as her arms were bound tightly 'he… he did it because he had to… like I did. And you forget one thing Minister. We are your most valuable assets… without us… you will never know what the Dark Lord plans'

****

Any feedback would be most welcomed… the story is coming to its climax…

XxPeridoxX


	13. Chapter 13

****

The Weight of the World

__

Bleak stone. That was all she could make out. Every twitch sent tender chills up her spine. Her eyes were too heavy, her mouth too dry, her mind too chaotic for rational thought.

Severus..? Where are you know? Only time could tell…

Strangely enough… he was the only thing she wanted right now. Not Harry nor Remus… just Severus… Her skin bristled in the draft… the misted light that trailed between the bars of her cell did little to aid her vision… That light was broken by the form of a tall cloaked figure that drifted past her cell…

She could close eyes, but she could not stop the scene from playing beneath her lids, the memories that flooded her mind unbearable. Yet the pain was dull… an ache… an ache that could not be placed nor relieved.

So many forgotten fears rose up, with only the cold uncertainty of unconsciousness to quench them, and the only hope of rescue would be a visit from the darkest lord that ever had lived…

She knew it would only be a matter of time for her master to seek her out, knew that her mission would then be in action, knew that only then she could see Severus again.

So she waited…

'M-my Lord… I have tried…'

'You have done well enough. One would never have guessed such lies could fall from your mouth. And to the Ministry as well…' his voice was raised in slight bemusement. As amused as the Dark Lord could be.

'I'm assuming that you have news for me?'

'Much… as you know the Order still believe me to be theirs'

She lowered her hooded head to press her lips once more to the hem of his robes.

__

It was not until she caught site of the tall, prowling form of her lover amidst the shadows of the darkened corridor that a seemingly unreadable emotion burned in the pit of her stomach, and it was not until she had collapsed into his strong embrace that she felt safe once more. Just the faint hint of smoke that lingered in the folds of his black robes brought fresh tears to her eyes.

'I… I missed you.'

'You know what you have to do'

'I… yes I do. Severus… your with me aren't you'

He didn't answer, but his arms tightened slightly around her waist, she could feel the hammering of his heart and it consumed her.

'Stay with me. Don't let me go.'

'I won't.'

'Promise?' she prompted him.

You see, now things really had changed, as she had sworn herself spy.

__

She was a double-crosser.

And she would not be double-crossed.

'I… promise'

'Take me home'

He nodded, and as he wrapped his arms once more around her waist, she let the musky scent hidden in the folds of his collar invade her senses as the familiar sensation of apparition took over.

Soon they were standing amidst the bare, grey-tiled kitchen of his residence, and she found herself being steered toward a stool. The sound of clattering china echoed of the bleak walls, but the warmth of the stove was comforting, and Hermione huddled in her thin robes while Severus concocted a simple meal of faintly spiced rice and set it in front of her.

He chose to sit across from Hermione as she ate, preferring a glass of wine to actual food, and occasionally answering her questions -

He could see her struggling to keep a conversation going, though he would have favoured silence.

So far she had avoided any asking about him personally… instead enquiring on material things such as Potions she had heard of -

Getting bored with the formalities, he decided to ask her a question 'The boomslang skin you stole from my office back in your second year, what was it for?'

She choked, a nervous smile flickering over her soft features for a moment 'How did you-'

'I know more than you would care to guess Miss Granger. Typical of Potter, too scared to do it himself'

Hermione ignored that remark 'Well, it… it was for a polyjuice potion'

He raised an eyebrow, opting to drain his glass instead of question her -

'I err… made a mistake and… spent the rest of the week in the hospital wing'

'I've heard worse'

He had not realized how soothing the reassuring weight of her limp form in his arms as she slept had been, until later that night as they lay once again entwined, no space for the weigh to of the world on his shoulders as her arms rested upon them. Hands clasped, reluctant to let go, she slowly dragged him into a deep sleep.

I am so very grateful to each and every reviewer… the end is near but I am taking time to write it… I think I owe it to you all…

XxPeridoxX


End file.
